


estas tres cosas te ofrezco

by inquisitioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have no regrets, M/M, casually turns teen wolf into a scissac love story, what if scissallison becomes a thing i'd be so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott and Isaac do, actually, go out for Mexican food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	estas tres cosas te ofrezco

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Los Tres Panchos "Alma Corazon y Vida", and the whole line is _por que no tengo fortuna, estás tres cosas te ofrezco, alma, corazon y vida y nada mas."_ \-- Because I have no fortune, these three things are all I can offer; my soul, my heart, my life and nothing more." Yes this is in English I promise.

One thing that Scott McCall learned very quickly is that it's impossible to lie to a werewolf. He'd heard his mom doing it, heard Stiles doing it, heard Allison doing it, and as much as he'd like to completely turn it off sometimes, it didn't change the fact that it was true. 

He'd also learned, in the week or so that Isaac had moved into his house, that it was even _more_ impossible to lie to Isaac. He had this way about him that made Scott want to avoid disappointing him whenever possible--even more so than normal--and ergo, he found himself trying to bend over backwards to make sure Isaac was happy. The guy's life _sucked_ , so he deserved to at least have someone be nice to him. 

Which is why he's sitting across from him at a Mexican restaurant, tinny Spanish music humming through old speakers and the whole place reminding him vaguely of his grandmother's. Isaac's quiet, but he looks...well, as happy as happy can really be in this current state, Scott guesses, and he reaches over to dip a chip in salsa, chewing on it. Derek being dead is a heavy weight on his conscience--yeah, he never really _liked_ the guy, but that doesn't mean he wanted him dead. Scott didn't want anyone dead. That was the whole point-- 

"Scott."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Scott blinks at Isaac, who's staring at him with those huge blue eyes, cocky smirk that he's known since Isaac made lacrosse dropped into a small smile that's almost fond. There's something in his expression that reminds him of Allison, almost, and Scott swallows, puts a grin on his face that comes up sheepish. "What's up?"

"Thanks, man." It's informal and unspecific, but Isaac goes back to chowing down a burrito and Scott wonders if maybe he did at least _something_ right.


End file.
